


malaya

by TAKIPSlLIM



Category: Thai Actor RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Sad Ending, Weddings
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:07:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26085406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TAKIPSlLIM/pseuds/TAKIPSlLIM
Summary: sa pagtatapos ng kanilang kwento magsisimula ang paglaya mula sa pag-iibigang hindi itinakda.
Relationships: New Thitipoom Techaapaikhun/Tay Tawan Vihokratana
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	malaya

ilang taon na nga ba ang nakalipas? pito? sampu? maaaring higit pa. 

ngunit kung tutuusin, hindi mahalaga ang bilang ng taon na kanilang pinagsamahan. dahil ang tunay na makapaglalarawan lamang ng kanilang pinagdaanan ay ang mga alaala na sila lang ang nakakaalam. 

kaya't kung tatanungin si tay kung paano niya kinakaya ang lahat, ang tanging maisasagot lamang niya ay hindi mahirap gawin ang lahat ng ito dahil kung para kay new naman, kakayanin niyang gawin ang lahat. 

"okay ka pa?" tanong ni off sa kanya, sabay abot ng isang bote ng malamig na tubig. 

"oo naman, bakit naman hindi." sagot niya. 

mainit ang panahon, at hindi pa rin sigurado si tay kung bakit ang hilig-hilig magpakasal ng mga tao tuwing hunyo, pero mas mabuti na sigurong mainitan kaysa abutin sila ng ulan.

ilang ulit nang nagpunta si tay sa san agustin, para sa ilang palabas na kinabibilangan niya at isa rin ito sa mga paboritong bisitahin na simbahan ng mama at lola niya. pero kahit ilang ulit na siyang nagpunta rito, iba pa rin ang bugso ng emosyon na naramdaman pagpasok niya. 

para bang sinampal muli siya ng katotohanang tuluyan nang matatapos ang kanilang kwento. 

hindi na umimik pa si off, pero halata sa mga mata nito na may gusto pa itong sabihin. at hindi na kailangan pang marinig ni tay ang mga salitang iyon upang maintindihan ang gustong ipahiwatig sa kanya ng kaniyang kaibigan. 

alam naman nilang lahat. saksi si off, si arm, si gun at ang lahat ng kanilang mga kaibigan at katrabaho. saksi ang kanilang mga tagahanga na naging kasama nila sa landas na kanilang tinahak. 

alam nilang lahat, at alam rin naman ni new. 

at hindi kailanman isisisi ni tay sa kanya ang kinahantungan nilang dalawa, dahil sinubukan naman nila. sinubukan nila, kaya lang hindi nila kinaya. 

kinain sila ng kanilang kani-kaniyang takot. at noong mga panahong nagkakagulo na ang lahat, hindi natapatan ng pag-ibig ang takot. at kung maibabalik lang ang oras, kung maaari lang makausap ni tay ang sarili niya noong mga araw na mayroon pang maituturing na sila, sasabihin lang ni tay sa sarili niya na walang mas sasakit pa sa mga gabing kailangan niya si new ngunit hindi na pwede. 

hindi na pwede dahil may ibang tao na sa tabi ni new. ibang tao na ang nagmamahal sa kanya dahil noong mga oras na naging mahirap na para sa kanilang dalawa, bumitaw si tay. 

bumitaw siya, at habang buhay niyang bibitbitin ang pagkakamaling iyon. 

* * *

"tay, pwede ka bang maging best man sa kasal ko?" 

noong sinabi ni new sa kanya ang mga salitang iyon mga anim na buwan na ang nakalilipas, tila ba tumigil ang mundo ni tay. 

alam naman niyang doon na papunta ang kasalukuyang relasyon ni new. ilang taon na rin sila, at unang pa lang nakita na ni tay ang pagbabago kay new. kahit na masakit man aminin, pangmatagalan na sila new.

at ilang taon na rin ang nakalipas mula noong huling proyekto nila magkasama. tahimik nang namumuhay si new, nagpapalago na lang na kaniyang mga negosyo. at si tay naman ay nandoon pa rin para sa kanya bilang kaibigan. 

hindi umalis si tay sa industriyang kinalakihan niya dahil marami pang pagkakataon at oportunidad na dumating, at masaya siyang maraming tao ang napapasaya niya dahil sa mga ito.

halos dalawang taon na rin ang nakalipas mula noong huli nilang pagtungtong sa entablado nang magkasama, at buong pag-aakala ni tay na doon na maaring magtapos ang kanilang istorya. 

ngunit sa loob ng dalawang taong lumipas, hindi nagbago ang tinitibok ng puso niya. 

kahit na bihira na silang magkita, tila ba'y nakatulong pa ang oras at distansyang namagitan sa kanila. mas nakatulong pa itong ipakita sa kanya ang nawala noong itinigil nila ang kung anumang namamagitan sa kanila na higit sa pagkakaibigan, na hindi niya gaanong naramdaman noong magkatrabaho pa sila. 

dahil noon, may mga pagkakataong tila ba'y nabubura muli ang linyang naghihiwalay sa tay na kaibigan lang ni new at sa tay na patuloy na nagmamahal sa kaniya. 

at noong huling pagtatanghal nila bilang magkatambal, ang mga luhang tumulo sa kaniyang mga mata ay hindi lamang dahil sa pagtatapos ng karera nila na magkasama, kundi dahil sa pagtatapos ng importanteng kabanata sa buhay ni tay. 

ang kabanatang punong-puno ng mga alaala nila ni new.

kaya dapat hindi na naging masakit ang mga salitang iyon, dahil kinaya naman niyang manatiling kaibigan na lamang. halos apat na taon na, dapat naghilom na ang mga sugat. 

pero masakit pa rin, at dinarasal na lang niya na hindi napansin ni new na natigilan siya bago tumango at ngumiti.

dahil kahit na masakit, sa huli ay nagwagi pa rin ang kagustuhan niyang maging bahagi ng pinakamasayang araw sa buhay ni new. 

"yung singsing na totoo, nasa bulsa mo na diba?" 

pansin agad ni tay na aligaga na si new. nakatayo na sila sa gilid ng altar dahil ilang minuto na lang ay magbubukas na ang mga pinto ng simbahan, at maglalakad na papasok dito ang babaeng mapapangasawa ng taong mahal niya. 

"oo nga, ito oh." 

nilabas ni tay mula sa bulsa ng pantalon niya ang maliit na kahong pula na naglalaman ng dalawang singsing na tumulong siya sa pagpili noong isang sabadong nagpasama sa kaniya si new. 

"sige, thank you. thank you, tay." 

kahit na halatang kinakabahan si new, hindi maitatanggi na kitang-kita rin kung gaano siya kasaya dahil hindi mawala-wala ang ngiti sa mga labi niya. ang ngiting noon, kahit saglit lang ay naging siya ang dahilan. 

hindi maiwasan ni tay na makaramdam ng kirot sa puso niya. bawat minutong lumilipas ay isang minuto palapit sa oras na tuluyan na siyang mawawalan ng dahilan para kumapit pa. 

"oh? bakit ka kinakabahan? memorize mo naman na yung wedding vows mo diba? nagpractice pa nga tayo kanina." pangaasar ni tay, para gumaan ang loob ni new at para rin gumaan ang loob niya. 

"alam mo ikaw!" natatawang sagot ni new sa kanya. 

hihirit pa dapat siya nang magsimulang tumugtog ang banda at unti-unting bumukas ang pintuan ng simbahan. 

pamilyar ang kantang tumutugtog, ngunit hindi na magawang mag-isip ni tay kung anong kanta iyon dahil nabaling na ang buong atensiyon niya kay new. 

abot tenga ang ngiti nito, ngunit may mga luhang nangingilid rin sa kaniyang mga mata. hindi sapat ang mga salita para maipinta ang imaheng nasisilayan ni tay. 

dahil kahit na parang dinudurog ang puso niya, wala siyang mahihiling pa kung hindi ang lubos na kasiyahan ni new, kahit na hindi siya ang dahilan nito. 

* * *

"sa tingin mo ba ikakasal tayo?" 

isa iyon sa mga linyang binitawan ni tay noon bilang pete, ang tauhan na naging daan sa pagkilala niya sa mga nararamdaman niya para kay new. dahil madaling lumabo ang linyang naghihiwalay sa pagiging magkaibigan lalo na kung paulit-ulit nilang ginagampanan ang mga karakter na higit pa roon ang pagsasama. humantong sa panahong ang mga halik ni pete kay kao ay siya na ring halik ni tay kay new.

sa totoo lang, ang sarap pakinggan ng tanong na iyon. may bigat, pero punong-puno ng pag-asa. kaya lang, noong oras binitawan ni pete ang mga salitang iyon para kay kao, para bang ang nagsasalita ay si tay na naubusan na ng pagkakataon dahil sa kanyang pagbitaw. 

"i promise to love you through the highs and the lows. alam mo naman 'yon, kahit noon pa. for the past four years and through the many more that i will spend with you, i will always be on your side." 

mula sa kaniyang kinatatayuan, likod lang ni new ang nakikita niya. pero sa bawat tawa at pagpunas ni new ng luha dahil sa mga salitang binitiwan ng mapapangasawa niya, pabigat nang pabigat ang dinadala niya. sa daming beses nilang nagensayo, memoryado na rin ni tay ang bawat isa sa mga salitang hinanda ni new para sa taong pinakamamahal niya.

"you're the most beautiful person in the world to me…"

_ and i'm so lucky to have someone like you in my life.  _

"thank you for holding my hand through everything, for trusting and believing in me." 

_ i promise to love you for the rest of my life.  _

* * *

"kuya, ito oh. parang kailangan mo ata." 

nakasandal lang si tay sa pader sa isang gilid ng plaza san luis kung saan kasalukuyang ginaganap ang reception ng kasal. napalingon si tay mula sa kinatatayuan niya at tinanggap ang baso mula kay pluem. agad-agad niyang inubos ang laman nito sa isang lagok. matamis. hindi mapait tulad ng inaasahan niya.

"hindi ka pa daw kumakain?" tanong ni pluem sa kanya. 

hanggang ngayon, ilang taon na ang lumipas, hindi pa rin maipagkakaila na kamukhang-kamukha ni pluem si new. ang biro pa nga noon ay mukhang panganay na anak nila ni new si pluem. 

"hindi pa, hindi pa naman ako gutom." tipid niyang sagot. 

hindi lang siya makakain talaga, dahil pakiramdam niya masusuka lang siya sa oras na malamanan ang tiyan niya. akala talaga niya hindi na siya masasaktan ng ganito, pero parang bang kumalat na sa buong katawan niya yung sakit, at pisikal na niyang nararamdaman ang dati puso niya lang ang nakararanas. 

masakit pala talaga. 

alam naman niyang masakit, inasahan naman niya. at ang tagal-tagal niyang hinanda ang sarili niya para sa araw na 'to, pero kahit anong paghahanda niya. iba pa rin pag totohanan na. iba pa rin pag nangyayari na sa harap niya. 

mas masakit pala talaga noong nandoon na siya para panoorin ang lahat. 

"kuya naman… sabi ni kuya off hindi ka rin daw kumain kahapon." 

ah. nagpadala na si off ng resbak. alam nito na mas malambot siya kay pluem, at hindi siya magugulat kung lalapitan din siya ni nanon pag tinanggihan niya ito. hindi napansin agad ni tay na may dala si pluem na platito. 

kumuha si tay ng isang pirasong tinapay. kasama siya sa isa sa mga food testing noon, at alam niyang si new ang pumili ng lahat ng matamis at ang napangasawa naman niya ang pumili ng lahat ng iba pang pagkain. 

napaisip bigla si tay. paano ba niya kinaya? 

paano niya kinayang maging parte ng paghahanda sa araw na ito? paano niya kinayang maging saksi sa bawat desisyong ginawa nila new, maliit man or malaki?

masyado na lang ba siyang nasanay? 

"ano, pluem? hindi pa rin ba kumakain 'yang kuya mo?" 

biglang napaangat ng ulo si tay, dahil hindi siya magkakamali. 

natigilan sandali si pluem, pero agad itong ngumiti at bumati, "hi kuya, congrats ulit! ayan, kumakain na ng croissant." 

panandaliang tumigil ulit ang mundo ni tay. 

umiwas at lumayo muna siya nang panandalian pagkatapos ng seremonya sa simbahan. naglakad-lakad at nagmuni-muni siya sa mga eskinita sa intramuros, nagpadala sa kung saanman siya dadalhin ng kanyang mga paa. 

akala niya maiiyak na siya, pero wala ni isang patak ng luhang tumulo mula sa mga mata niya. pero ang sikip-sikip ng dibdib niya, parang may mabigat na nakadagan dito. 

naglakad siya hanggang hanapin na siya ni off, at pagbalik niya, nagsimula na ang reception. kasama niya sa lamesa sila off, gun, at iba pa nilang dating katrabaho na malapit din kay new. 

wala man silang sinabi, pero alam agad ni tay na iisa ang kanila pahiwatig. 

alam niya ang ibig sabihin ng mga kalkuladong tingin ni gun. alam niya ang ibig sabihin ng mahinang tapik ni joss sa braso niya. alam niyang alam nilang lahat na nasasaktan pa rin siya. 

at sa mga sandaling iyon, napaisip siya. 

_ alam kaya ni new kung gaano ko siya kamahal?  _

* * *

matapos ang sandali nilang pag-uusap, sinubukan ni tay na makihalubilo muli sa mga kaibigang nandoon rin. ilan sa kanila ay matagal na niyang hindi nakikita at nakakausap, kaya naman hindi naging mahirap libangin ang sarili niya sa pakikipagkwentuhan.

ngunit sa paglalim ng gabi at sa dahan-dahang pagnipis ng tao, hudyat na nang pagtatapos ng kanilang kwento. 

"tay, sasabay ka ba sa'min ni off?" tanong sa kanya ni arm, na akmang tatayo na mula sa kinauupuan nila. 

silang dalawa na lang ang naiwan sa mesa, at mula sa kinauupuan niya, nakikita niya si off na kasama si gun, nagpapaalam na sa bagong kasal. 

"oo. okay lang ba?" sagot niya, dahil wala naman siyang dalang kotse at mas lalo namang walang ibang mag-uuwi sa kanya sa condo niya, hindi tulad ng dati. 

bawat hakbang niya papalapit sa may labasan kung saan nakatayo sila new ay isang hakbang papalapit sa pagtatapos nang lahat ng ito. at hindi alam ni tay kung bakit, pero natatakot siya. 

dahil siguro simula ngayon, iba na ang lahat. 

"alis na kayo?" tanong ni new nang makalapit na sila ni arm.

bakas sa mukha nito ang pagod, at lukot na rin ang polo na suot nito, marahil sa dami ng kapamilya at kaibigang yumakap sa kanya sa gabing iyon. 

tumango na lamang si tay at sinabing, "oo, sasabay lang kasi ako." 

napansin ni tay sa sandali niyang pagsulyap na nagtinginan sina off, gun, at arm. 

"tay, una na kami sa kotse. malayo nagpark sina gun. daanan ka na lang namin dito." 

hindi siya nagkamali ng hinala, at hindi niya alam kung dapat ba siyang magpasalamat o magalit, dahil iiwan siya ng mga kaibigan niya panandalian. pero siguro nga, kailangan niya rin ito. 

para makapagpaalam siya nang maayos. 

"tay, thank you. you've done so much for new and me. and i honestly can't thank you enough. pero salamat talaga, especially kasi you were there for new all this time. thank you." 

nabigla si tay sa mga salitang natanggap niya, kaya't wala siyang ibang nagawa kung hindi ngumiti habang nag-iisip kung ano bang dapat niyang isagot. 

paano ba niya sasabihing nandoon siya mula noon hindi lang bilang matalik na kaibigan kung hindi bilang isang taong nagmamahal nang lubos?

"you don't have to thank me. i wanted to do this for the both of you. congratulations ulit." 

isang tapik sa braso ang nakuha niyang sagot, bago sandaling nagpaalam ang asawa ni new dahil tinatawag ito ng mga kaibigan niya.

"sorry, dinaanan nga pala kita kaninang umaga. hindi ko naisip tanungin ka ulit paano ka uuwi." biglang hirit ni new, na nakakunot pa ang noo. 

"ano ka ba, huwag mo na akong isipin. kasal mo 'to, nakahanap naman ako ng sasabayan."

_ huwag mo na akong isipin, kasi lalo lang akong nasasaktan. _

"eto nga pala, thank you gift. ang tagal ko iniisip kung ano ba dapat ibigay sa'yo, pero nung nakita namin 'to, ikaw agad naalala ko." 

ang laki ng ngiti ni new habang inaabot nito sa kanya ang isang malaking paper bag, at pinagdarasal na lang ni tay na hindi mahalata ni new kung gaano kapilit ang ngiting sagot niya. 

"nag-abala ka pa…" 

hindi alam ni tay kung ano pang pwede niyang sabihin na hindi magbubunyag sa tunay niyang nararamdaman. dahil alam niyang magaling na siya sa pagtatago ng nararamdaman niya, pero pagod na siya. 

"ikaw pa ba?" 

hindi na nakasagot si tay, dahil bigla na lang siyang niyakap ni new. 

sa ilang beses na nahanap ni tay ang sarili niya sa posisyong ito, ito na marahil ang pinakamalungkot sa lahat. dahil sa dami-daming yakap na natanggap niya mula kay new, ito na marahil ang nag-iisang nagdadala ng lahat ng nais nilang sabihin sa isa't isa. 

dahil mula noon pa man, wala sa kanilang dalawang magaling gumamit ng salita sa paglalarawan ng damdamin at marahil iyon nga ang naging pagkakamali nila. mula noong sumubok at bumitaw sila, hindi na ulit nila pinag-usapan ang mga nangyari at umasta na lamang sila na para bang walang nangyari. 

kaya siguro nahirapan si tay putulin ang mga nararamdaman niya. 

dahil hindi nila tinapos nang maayos, bitin ang kwento. pero ngayon, sa init ng bisig ni new, alam na ni tay. ito na ang pagtatapos na hinihintay niya. 

"tay. thank you for letting me go."

* * *

_ saksi ang buwan at ang mga bituin at ang mga kaibigan niyang kasama nila mula noon hanggang ngayon, matapos ang huling yakap sa kanyang pinakamamahal, ang pag-apaw ng sakit ay nauwi sa hindi matapos-tapos na pagtulo ng luha. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> um... sorry HAHAHSDJADFNSDF


End file.
